Angry Boss Codec
Angry Boss is a Fighter in All Stars Smashers & is one of the Returning Characters Jack Paul Angry Boss: Owen, Who is this Glitchy Man who likes Pumpkins Owen: Boss, The Guy You're Fighting Jack Paul, a Original Character from CanadianScout Angry Boss: CanadianScout?, Is He Canadian Paul Douglas: Boss, He is Canadian & His Favorite Character is Scout from Team Fortress 2 Angry Boss: That Makes a lot of Sense Victor Vam Pire: He's Also the Star of Jack Paul Simulator & Five Nights at Jack Pauls Angry Boss: Really!, FNAJP Is just FNAF But with Him Jeremy Gilman: Boss, You Have to Be Careful Playing those games, Because there Very Glitchy *Show's Gameplay of FNAJP* Angry Boss: I Can See Why! Go!Sebastian Angry Boss: Jeremy, Who is this Brave Boy Jeremy Gilman: Boss, The Guy You're Fighting is Sebastian Sailors in his Vyond form Angry Boss: Um?, I Was Wondering Owen: What is it? Angry Boss: I Want to see a Picture of His Real Life Self *Show's Real Life Picture of Sebastian* Angry Boss: Wow!, I Spock too Soon! Jeremy: Boss, Beware of his Final Smash, He Turns into his Evil Form Angry Boss: Why? Owen: When he turns into his Evil Form, He Starts Cussing, Throwing Shit, Having a Woman to Flu him Upwards Angry Boss: He Seems Like my Type of Guy, Maybe I Should ask him to Kill BRUCETON! BRUCETON! Abridged Yami Yugi Angry Boss: Owen, Who is this Handsome Man *Sign that says "off to vacation" Angry Boss: WHAT THE FUNK! Angry Boss: Jeremy, You're Still Here Right? Jeremy: Yes I am Boss! Angry Boss: Who is this Handsome Man? Jeremy: You are Fighting Yami Yugi the Abridged Version Angry Boss: Why Does he look like that! Jeremy: When Yugi Muto is Ready to fight or Duel, He Transform into Him Angry Boss: That Literally Make No Sense what so Ever Paul Douglas: What Doesn't Make Sense Angry Boss: They both look the same Victor Vam Pire: It Might Think that They Look the Same But There not, Yami has Different Eyes than Yugi & Taller too Angry Boss: Ok!, I Made My Point, Now can he summon Slifer the Sky Dragon to Kill BRUCETON Paul Douglas: Boss, He is Named Slifer the Executive Producer in the Abridged Series Angry Boss: WHAT THE LIVING HELL! *Door Opens* Angry Boss: Oh What is it Now Owen: Sorry Boss, I Was at the Gas Station to Get a Snack *silent pauses* Angry Boss: WHY WAS THERE A SIGN THAT SAYS OFF TO VACATION THEN! Owen: Oh!, I Put that there just to Remind you i'm off Angry Boss: I Am Done with This Bull Sonic X Angry Boss: Jeremy, What in the World is this! Jeremy: Boss, You are Fighting the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic the Hedgehog Angry Boss: Wow!, I Didn't Know he made it here Paul Douglas: Boss, That is his Anime Appearance Angry Boss: So He is not even the Real Sonic? Paul Douglas: No Angry Boss: GODDAMN IT! Owen: Can you Please Calm Down *Angry Boss Breaths in & Out* Owen: Have a Snickers as Well *Angry Boss Eats the Snickers* Owen: Better Angry Boss: Better Angry Boss: Now, I Have to Fight, So Don't Bother While i do it Squidward's House Angry Boss: I'm Not on Drugs Am I Owen: What Do You Mean Angry Boss: He has a Body & He Talks Paul Douglas: Boss, Are you Talking About Squidward's House Angry Boss: Yes I Am! Owen: He also cusses but unlike you, He Does it All the Time Angry Boss: Holy Moly!, He Seems like my Kinda Guy Paul Douglas: Boss, What about Sebastian's Evil Clone Evil Sebastian: I'm Alright, I'm Just beating up Bruceton here Bruceton: Please Forgive Me Boss! Angry Boss: There is no Funking Way I Would Forgive you for Pranking this Office Evil Sebastian: Yeah!, You Tell Him Angry Boss: I Think my Talk Here is done Squidward's House: Why are Motherfuckin' Finished, I Just Got here you Bitch Angry Boss: How the Hell Did you get to this Office Squidward's House: Don't Ask Toon Unikitty Angry Boss: I Just Keep Finding Ways to Find Really Stupid Fighters Owen: Really Angry Boss: Yeah Really!, First there was an Anime Hedgehog, & Then There was a Cussing House that Broke into the Office, & Now there is a Unicorn Kitty ???